Shades of Life
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Cedric and Sofia experience the ups and downs of acting as guardians to Nana, all while learning more about the little girl. Title is based on the song by Billy Gilman called "(I Am) Shades of Life," which was inspired by the poem by Mattie J.T. Stepanek. Nana belongs to MarionetteJ2X, who also created the silhouettes for the cover photo.
1. Red

Shades of Life

Summary: Cedric and Sofia experience the ups and downs of acting as guardians to Nana, all while learning more about the little girl. Title is based on the song by Billy Gilman called "(I Am) Shades of Life," which was inspired by the poem by Mattie J.T. Stepanek. Nana belongs to MarionetteJ2X, who also created the silhouettes for the cover photo.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sofia the First_. Nana belongs to MarionetteJ2X.

A/N: Hey, everyone! 😊 First of all, the title of this story, as indicated in my summary, is based off a song of the same name by Billy Gilman. Billy sang this song, which was actually originally a poem written by a young boy named Mattie J.T. Stepanek. Mattie died when he was 13 after complications with his health (he'd had a rare disease called dysautonomic mitochondrial myopathy). Before his death, he wrote a series of books he called _Heartsongs_ (which was _super_ coincidental for me, lol), all of which contained his poetry about the subject matter of peace. Anyway! What does this have to do with Nana? Well, there are many "shades of life," so to speak. You can categorize them any way you want. I figure colorizing those moments makes sense. And if you don't see it just yet, hopefully you will. 😉 With that said, I hope you enjoy! This is my passion project, so to speak. :D One of my transitions to "Heartsong."

Note: This story, while it takes place in December, doesn't have specific days. They're just little snippets into the new life that Nana now has. 😊 Also, as you may expect, this story is just pure fluff. So there's that. Haha!

* * *

Chapter 1: Red

* * *

**Blood**

Nana was no ordinary child, and everyone around her knew that well now. She'd been created from dark magic and the blood of a sacrificed child, which hadn't sat well with her guardians. In fact, Sofia in particular had found it extremely difficult to fathom and stomach. What kind of monsters would do such a horrible thing to a child? And while she was glad to have Nana around now, she still had to wonder… What had that other child been like before? Was she (or he) anything like Nana? Older? Younger? Did the child enjoy the little things as much as Nana did now?

Sofia blinked out of her deep thoughts, coming back to the realization that she was sitting outside the castle in the snowy grass in the garden, as she saw a dandelion obstructing her view. She smiled kindly toward Nana, whose tiny hand was grasping the stem and offering the flower to her guardian. "Aw, Nana. Thank you." She thought it was strange how the little one had managed to find a dandelion in the winter time, but this being an enchanted and magical kingdom, she _had _seen stranger things happen before. She accepted the little girl's offered gift with a small laugh. "You want to know a secret?"

Nana nodded eagerly as her curious green eyes darted to Sofia's hand, which she'd lifted close to her face.

"There's a saying that goes something like, 'If you make a wish and blow on the dandelion, that wish just might come true.'" She winked at the little girl, who'd gasped in interest. "Want to try?"

Again, Nana nodded earnestly before pausing, closing her eyes tightly, and then opening her eyes and leaning forward to blow the small petals away from the dandelion's stem. She watched in awe as those tiny, soft petals floated away in the breeze.

The princess smiled fondly as the little pink-haired child turned back to her. "Did you make a wish?"

Nana smiled excitedly and nodded enthusiastically.

"Aw." She reached out, gently stroking the girl's hair and causing her charge to sigh happily. "I hope it comes true, Strawbaby."

The little girl opened her eyes and grinned, jumping up and throwing her arms around her guardian in a tight hug, which she was thrilled to have returned.

Soon, a little butterfly (called an Icefly, since it only came around during the winter time) fluttered by, and Nana shuffled out of Sofia's hold to follow it. She eventually paused as it landed on a winter bloom, and her green eyes widened at the sight of it—her innocent orbs full of wonder. She gasped in surprise as the butterfly briefly alighted onto her nose before flying away, causing the little one to giggle quietly.

Sofia smiled at the sight. True, Nana's origins might have been dark and desolate, but the blood that now coursed through her veins gave this precious little girl life. And the princess was bound and determined to make sure that her life was filled with wonder, magic, adventure, and love—because both she and the one who'd fallen to allow Nana to exist deserved nothing less.

* * *

**Anger**

Every time Cedric recalled seeing that dark mark on his charge's back, it made him angry. Granted, it wasn't there now, but the fact still remained that someone had felt the need to sear the child's skin with a painful, permanent (at one time) mark, binding her to the wicked cult.

The little girl was sitting on his worktable now, gently stroking Wormwood's feathers while the raven had his eyes closed in delight. Cedric smirked. The cranky raven could say whatever he wanted, but it was clear that he enjoyed having the little girl around now; after all, he had yet to shoo her away, as one would have expected.

Sofia had tied the girl's hair into twin ponytails today, one on either side of her head. His partner had gushed over 'how adorable' she looked, and Nana had just eaten up the compliment with a shy smile.

How could anyone have hurt this child before? Cedric knew very well that she'd come from a place of exploitation and abuse, especially considering her origins and the way she'd first reacted to them. Under typical circumstances, most people wouldn't recoil in fear when someone as kind as Sofia asked them questions and reached out a hand to help out. He could feel his hands curling into fists as he recalled that night—Nana shuffling away from them in terror, her green eyes wide in alarm.

Cedric blinked out of his thoughts as he felt a much smaller hand rest on his gloved one. He looked down to see Nana smiling up at him, and he melted a bit. She was smiling far more often now, and he knew that both getting her away from that cult and removing the dark mark had contributed to his charge's happiness now. He returned the smile. "What is it, little one?"

Nana snickered and pointed toward Wormwood, who had fallen asleep and was now snoring.

The sorcerer rolled his eyes. "Put him to sleep, did you? I'm going to need you to do that more often, if you please." He chuckled and picked her up, smiling as she crawled up to sit on his right shoulder, leaning her head against his. "What would you like to do now?" He glanced over at her and saw her clutching her hands over her heart, which he recognized as her sign for Sofia (since that would be where her amulet rested). "Hmm, you want to find Sofia, eh?" Seeing her nod, he laughed softly. "Not surprising. Let's go then, and we'll leave our little feathered sleeping beauty here."

Wormwood never heard the door close behind him as Cedric and Nana left the workshop and the tower.

**Love**

If there was one thing the entire royal family and the majority of the inhabitants of the castle had offered little Nana, it was compassion and love. They'd showered her with praises, affection, gifts, and encouragement, which was far different from what she'd come to expect from that dark cult. The Tenebrous had _not _been known for their kindness. Nana came to the conclusion that they probably didn't even know the meaning of the word. And neither had she, until she'd accidentally arrived in Enchancia a few weeks ago.

Nana was currently sitting on Sofia's floor on a blanket. She had a few toys around her, but her favorite one was a little black-haired doll with green eyes like hers. Nana held in her hand a small brush and was running the bristles through the doll's hair. Her own was now dry after she'd gotten a bath not too long ago, which of course had called for hair washing (not her favorite chore, she might add, but she loved the strawberry-scented shampoo Cedric had created just for her).

"Aw, Nana," Sofia cooed as she walked up next to the young girl on the blanket, who was still brushing the hair of a little black-haired doll with a teal dress. "Are you brushing your baby's hair?"

Nana smiled up at her guardian and nodded happily.

"Speaking of which, let me brush yours. Now that it's dry, it will be easier to style." She walked over to her nightstand and withdrew a small maroon brush before returning to Nana. She sat down behind the little girl, tossing her own long, loose hair behind her, causing it to cascade down her back and trail onto the floor. She gently fluffed the little leaf cap on the tiny girl's head before running her brush through the vibrant pink locks. She smiled as Nana seemed to sigh in content. "Does that feel nice?"

The little one nodded as Sofia kept brushing her hair. This actually felt really pleasant. Too bad no one at that cult had ever thought to do such a thing for her. Then again, she wasn't at all upset that Sofia was the one who'd started this. She loved her guardian so much, and having her take care of her was so natural and wonderful.

Hearing a knock on her door, Sofia glanced over her shoulder but continued her work. "Come in." She smiled as Cedric walked in, shutting her door before ambling over to the two girls. "Hi, Mr. Cedric."

He chuckled. "Sofia, what on earth are you doing?"

"Well, Nana's brushing her doll's hair, and I'm brushing hers." She then paused for a moment, smiling mischievously up at her partner. "You know, _you're_ a part of this dysfunctional little guardianship/family thing we've got going on too."

Cedric smirked, placing his hands on his hips. "What do you want, Sofia?"

At his astute reply, the princess blushed a bit in embarrassment, shaking her head. "Never mind. It's a ridiculous thought anyway."

After watching her for a few moments and seeing how gentle his partner was with their tiny charge, the royal sorcerer smiled, finally catching on. "I see…" He sat down near the princess, carefully reaching out and scooping her long, wavy, loosened hair in his hands. "Part of the family, you say?"

She smiled shyly, her cheeks still tinged a bit pink at her partner's teasing words. "Yeah…"

He snapped his fingers once, creating a royal purple brush in his left hand as he began carefully brushing through the princess's wavy hair. He chuckled as she sighed in relaxation. "So, what are the plans for today?"

"I wouldn't mind just doing _this_ all day," she answered, laughing.

"As long as I get a turn," Cedric joked, continuing to brush her hair.

Sofia grinned as she saw Nana turn toward her briefly, a sneaky smile on her face. "I think that can be arranged."

Nana smiled thoughtfully as she glanced back toward her doll while Sofia continued brushing her hair. _This _was what she'd wanted for so long: someone to love her and take care of her like her guardians did. Like the whole castle did. As far as she could see, she was one very lucky little Strawbaby.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Purple


	2. Purple

Shades of Life

Summary: Cedric and Sofia experience the ups and downs of acting as guardians to Nana, all while learning more about the little girl. Title is based on the song by Billy Gilman called "(I Am) Shades of Life," which was inspired by the poem by Mattie J.T. Stepanek. Nana belongs to MarionetteJ2X, who also created the silhouettes for the cover photo.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sofia the First_. Nana belongs to MarionetteJ2X.

A/N: So, in this part, you'll get to see Nana interact with more than just Cedric and Sofia. She also needs to spend time with her new extended family a bit! 😊 Also, to Royal Detective, this story takes place early in December. The next few stories will also take place in the same month before ultimately leading up to Wassailia, when Amber and Desmond marry. And yes, the actual wedding story will be released in December 2019. 😉 I know it seems like a long way away, but just think: we're in the end of March, so it'll be here before you know it. I still have at least two more stories to write before getting to "Heartsong," and each of those stories is ten or more chapters. So there's that. Haha!

* * *

Chapter 2: Purple

* * *

Nana had noticed something rather interesting since arriving in Enchancia. Or, more specifically, since she had been around Cedric and Sofia so much. There was purple _everywhere_. Cedric's robe was purple. Many of Sofia's outfits were purple. A lot of little bottles, knick-knacks, plants, and jewelry pieces were purple. Maybe they just really liked the color…a _lot_?

She also had overheard someone say something about how purple represented royalty. She was coming to grips with the fact that she was in a castle _with _a lot of royals. One of her guardians was a royal sorcerer. The other was a _princess_. Nana was practically living the dream a lot of other little kids tended to have when they were growing up.

Wait. If Sofia was a princess, and she was basically adopted into the family… Did that make _her_ a princess too? Princess Nana! Nah, that was silly… Right?

Nana spun around in front of the full-length mirror in Sofia's room, grinning as one of her new dresses spun out around her. Amber had gotten it for her, and it (like just about everything else around her now) was purple, but it also had little red and green designs throughout the fabric.

"Nana, what are you doing?" Sofia asked as she walked up behind the little girl, who paused in her spinning and turned to smile sheepishly up at her guardian. She laughed. "I see you like the dress Amber got you."

Nana nodded enthusiastically before holding up her hands, extending them toward the princess.

Sofia smiled and leaned down, picking the little girl up and holding her closely. "I can see the wheels spinning in that mind of yours, my little Strawbaby. What are you thinking about?"

She shrugged once before looking at Sofia's robe-dress she so often wore. Purple. Naturally. From what she understood, Cedric had made it for her. He must have been really good at that! Maybe he would make her one someday too. She'd love to have a matching dress with Sofia. Nana reached out and picked up the Amulet of Avalor, observing it carefully. Pink? Well, she _did_ have some pink things, and her GuardoRing was pink too. Her E.S. bracelet was pink _and _purple. But why would the most important thing she owned not be purple? Even the tiny raven charm dangling from her amulet was purple!

The princess noticed the child's contemplative stare and giggled. "You like it, huh? This is the Amulet of Avalor, the most important piece of jewelry I've ever gotten. You know what's funny? It used to be purple."

Nana practically deadpanned at her guardian. _Of course it did_, she wished she could say, but she realized that was impossible. Still, she figured her stare said it all.

Sofia blinked. "What?" She then laughed. "I know. I own a lot of purple things, don't I? What can I say? It's my favorite color. And Mr. Cedric's." She winked at the now grinning girl. "Do you have a favorite color?"

Nana nodded and pointed toward one of the red designs on her dress.

"Red, huh? Should have known. Must be a Strawbaby thing." She cuddled her a bit before turning and walking toward the door, laughing softly as Nana climbed to sit on her shoulder. "We're having winter soup tonight for supper. But we'd better get down there fast before James eats it all."

The little one held her hands against one of Sofia's (which she'd lifted to help her balance) as they left the room. Once they exited, her eyes lit up upon seeing Cedric approaching with Calista, and she instead extended her hands toward him.

"Hey, you guys," Sofia greeted as she lifted Nana from her shoulder and passed her over to Cedric, who gently held her to his chest. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to get you," Calista laughed. "Amber sent us, actually, telling us that James was about to be on his second helping of soup, and you'd best get some before it's all gone."

The princess frowned in confusion as she walked with them back toward the direction of the dining room. "But… It's not even time for supper yet. How is he already on seconds?"

"Your brother's stomach has a different schedule," Cedric joked, rolling his eyes as she laughed.

"You're both eating with us, right?" Sofia inquired, looking from Cedric to Calista.

Calista grinned. "Yes. Mum is already at the table, chatting with your mum. And Uncle Ceddy wouldn't miss the chance to eat some winter soup either."

Cedric shrugged as Nana climbed onto his neck, holding onto his forehead as they walked. He chuckled at her actions as Sofia linked her arm with his. "It is the best sort of soup, aside from my mother's vichyssoise."

Sofia blinked at the word. "What exactly is vichyssoise?"

Calista laughed. "It's made from leeks, onions, potatoes, cream, and stock. It's actually pretty good."

"It sounds so…fancy."

"Says the princess," Cedric teased, winking at her as she smiled.

* * *

When they arrived in the dining room, Nana looked around. There were new gathered drapes hanging around the room. Purple. She looked at the table. Purple table cloth. On the table were several bowls with ladles, and inside those _purple _bowls was soup. She was starting to see a pattern here…

Cedric lifted Nana from his head and placed her at a smaller table next to Corban. "Here you are, little one. Prince Corban will keep you company."

The little prince stared momentarily at his companion before grinning. "Nana!" He moved out of his chair to toddle over to her, hugging her happily.

Roland laughed before looking toward the others. "That was probably the most endearing thing I've seen all day."

"I think it's great how close they're getting," Miranda acknowledged. "She needs friends close to her age." She then frowned, looking toward her daughter. "How old _is_ she anyway, Sofia?"

Sofia blinked. She hadn't even thought about that. She then shrugged. "I'm…not sure."

Cedric sighed, folding his arms. "Nana's situation is a bit complex, I'm afraid. With the sort of cursed upbringing she's had, and since she's a Never Realm creation of sorts… She'll be stuck in that child form forever. She'll never age. So, she could have been around for a limited time, or for any number of years… It's an uncertain thing." He glanced toward his charge, who had just accepted a cookie from the prince. "I don't think _she_ even knows, to be honest."

"Well, let's not upset her by asking, Ceddy," Cordelia suggested. "That darling little girl has been through enough."

He nodded before realizing that Sofia was tugging him to a chair, and they sat down together for their meal.

Nana grinned as Corban passed her another cookie, but one with sprinkles this time. Her eyes widened as one of the servers set a small bowl of steaming winter soup in front of each of the kids. He sat down between them and handed each a spoon. When she put the spoon in the soup and prepared to eat it, she found the server stopping her.

"Not yet, little one," he insisted. "It's still too hot. Blow on it first to cool it off."

She blinked before leaning down, blowing on the steaming liquid and watching as ripples appeared in the center. She giggled quietly before pointing at it, causing Corban to giggle too. She grinned excitedly as the little boy blew on his own soup, before lowering his face to it and creating bubbles instead.

"What are they doing?" Amber asked as she glanced over at the children.

"I'm not quite sure, Princess Amber," the server admitted. "I think they're making bubbles."

"Aww!" Sofia cooed, grinning. "Best friends for life!"

"That's the standard for friendship these days, is it?" Cedric laughed.

"They're so silly," James added, finishing up his second bowl of soup as he downed it all. "Ah, that was delicious." He plopped the bowl back onto the table and raked the back of his hand across his mouth before grinning sheepishly at his sister. "What?"

Amber eyed her twin pointedly. "If you eat like that at my wedding, I _will _disown you."

* * *

That night before bedtime, Nana, dressed in a warm red pajama set, sat on Sofia's bed and watched her guardians hugging as they bid each other goodnight. She was amazed by how many shades of purple they shared: dark, medium, light, and every variation in between. She'd never really noticed it before, but now that she had, she found it fascinating.

"Say goodnight to Nana," Sofia whispered as Cedric released her. She smiled and nodded toward the little girl, who appeared lost in thought.

Cedric chuckled and walked over to the bed, sitting next to Nana and finally gaining her attention. He smiled as she crawled into his lap and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her. "Goodnight, my darling. I hope you sleep well."

Sofia smiled at his words. That was the first time he'd called Nana something other than her name or 'little one.' It appeared he was growing just as close to her as she was…

The royal sorcerer stood up and gently placed Nana onto her side of the bed, tugging the covers over her and tucking her in. He kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled as she patted his face before nuzzling her nose with his. He leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I love you too." As she rolled over and began falling asleep, he walked back over to Sofia, whose arms were folded and who had a rather pleased look on her face. He blinked, leaning back a bit uncertainly as she approached him. "What?"

"I saw that," she teased, smiling. "You're an amazing guardian, you know. She's lucky to have you."

He chuckled as he reached out and took her hand. "I couldn't do it without you, Sofia. They say it takes a village to raise a child… I think it just takes a castle full of people who are willing to give this little one a second chance at a _good_ life."

"You know, if someone had told me ten years ago that you were going to be this walking, talking, breathing pile of fluff, I never would have believed them." She laughed as he blushed. "You've really changed, Mr. Cedric. And I've got to say, I love it."

"You've changed too, you know…" He gently squeezed her hands. "From an uncertain new princess working my last nerve, to a steadily-more-confident heroine of the Ever Realm, to this…amazing young lady who just so happens to be my partner and closest friend." He smiled as she blushed a bit now. "Who is also a 'walking, talking, breathing pile of fluff,' I might add."

"Ooh, way to ruin the moment," she laughed before hugging him. "Goodnight, Mr. Cedric. I'll see you tomorrow." She waited until he'd left before changing into her purple pajama shirt and pants (naturally), and then she climbed onto her bed next to a sleeping Nana, sliding under the covers and sighing. She smiled gently, reaching out and rubbing the little girl's back as she slept. "Goodnight, Nana. I love you." Before long, she also fell asleep.

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Magenta


	3. Magenta

Shades of Life

Summary: Cedric and Sofia experience the ups and downs of acting as guardians to Nana, all while learning more about the little girl. Title is based on the song by Billy Gilman called "(I Am) Shades of Life," which was inspired by the poem by Mattie J.T. Stepanek. Nana belongs to MarionetteJ2X, who also created the silhouettes for the cover photo.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sofia the First_. Nana belongs to MarionetteJ2X.

A/N: Okay, guys! Here's the final chapter of this story. 😉 Yes, it's a bit shorter, but it's just one of those "slice of life" pieces, where you don't really need much, I feel. BUT for Red Phoenix Star, let's say you're kind of going to get your wish here. Haha!

PS: Keep an eye out on my profile page. Thursday morning/early afternoon, I'll post the link to my next chat. It will begin at 7 PM CST (an hour later than last time). Don't forget that, if you plan to join, put your FF name so I'll know who I'm talking to; if you're a guest joining, create a name. PLEASE don't use your real name/info, because I want everyone to be as safe on the Internet as possible. 😊 Hope to see you there! The last chat went so well, so I'm hoping for the same this time. We'll also be able to discuss some upcoming events in my stories, and I may even share some important details… We'll see. :D

* * *

Chapter 3: Magenta

* * *

"Maybe we should wait on going," Cedric sighed as he glanced toward Sofia, who was holding onto Nana and had a packed bag slung over her shoulder. His mother had contacted him not long ago, telling him that she would love it if he and Sofia would visit. They hadn't been to Mystic Meadows in quite some time, and she clearly missed seeing them—especially Cedric.

Sofia smiled and shook her head. "You can't put it off forever, Mr. Cedric." She gently patted Nana's back, getting the little one's attention. "If you're worried about their reaction to Nana, just tell them the story."

"What? About how we found a child made from a strawberry using dark magic via a now-defunct cult from the Never Realm? Yes, that ought to go over splendidly."

Wormwood rolled his eyes as he lazily cawed from his perch. "You make it sound as though things like this don't happen often in this strange kingdom, Cedric."

"Not at _this _level, Wormy…"

Sofia sighed but smiled patiently as she passed Nana over to her partner, watching the little girl snuggle into his robe. "They're going to adore her as much as you do, and you know that. Besides, we've talked about doing what's best for Nana, right? Your mom and dad are great people, and having a few more family members in her life _will_ be good for her…and even for them too."

Cedric sighed, rubbing his temple with his free hand. "I don't know, Sofia. I know how my father feels about the Never Realm, and I'm a bit worried about his reaction."

"Look at it this way." She folded her arms. "You were just as hesitant at first. You wanted to avoid her at all costs. Now she's sleeping in your arms." She giggled as he looked down, blinking at the peacefully dozing child. "Nana seems to have a way of making people change their minds, for the better."

He finally nodded, relenting. "Very well. I suppose I owe it to them, and to Nana. After all, if we want to give her a better life, it's only fair that she gets the full experience." He chuckled thoughtfully. "And meeting my mother will be quite the 'experience' too." He smirked as Sofia rolled her eyes, and then he turned toward the raven. "Are you coming with us this time, Wormy?"

"Are you kidding?" the bird scoffed. "Let's see. Go to a magical retirement village with you sappy 'partners' and your human strawberry shortcake, or get some long-overdue rest in a peaceful tower for a change. Hmm! Whatever will Wormwood choose?"

"I can't believe you'd just abandon your sister," Sofia joked with a grin, snickering as the bird shot her a pointed look. "You're an awful brother, Wormwood."

"Ugh, the sooner you three leave, the happier I'll be. And stop calling her my sister and trying to create a 'bond' that just isn't there."

"Your time spent getting your head scratched and playing games with the 'strawberry shortcake' paint a different picture, Wormy," Cedric remarked sardonically, snickering as the raven balked.

"Goodbye already! Get out!" He huffed as the laughing duo finally left, their sleeping charge still tucked in Cedric's arms. "Finally. Maybe now I'll get some sleep." He yawned before settling down, closing his eyes, and drifting off.

* * *

The journey to Mystic Meadows was pleasant (and short in comparison to the majority of their other ventures, naturally), and upon arriving in the familiar location, the partners couldn't help but feel a sense of nostalgia. While they'd seen Goodwyn and Winifred at the castle or at other events several times over the last number of years, it had been a long time since they'd actually come to Mystic Meadows. Maybe three or four years, or possibly even more? They weren't sure.

They left the AutoCoach on the other side of the small bridge leading to Cedric's parents' cottage before walking toward the front door.

"Let me do the talking," Cedric insisted as Sofia was now holding onto the sleepy little girl.

Sofia smirked. "You're sure about that?"

He gave her a pointed look as he knocked on the door. "What are you saying, Sofia?"

She shrugged as they waited. "It's just, I know you… And no offense, Mr. Cedric, but sometimes what you plan in your mind to say isn't always what comes out of your mouth." She grinned as he scoffed.

"Well, I think I'll get it right this time."

The princess exchanged humorous glances with Nana, who giggled softly. "I guess we'll see, hmm?"

The door soon swung open, and Winifred was standing there with her hands clasped in front of her. "Oh, Ceddy-kins!" She rushed forward, hugging her son happily as Cedric returned her hug. "I'm so glad you both decided to come visit. I told Goody that it's just not the same without two of our favorite people around."

Cedric chuckled, releasing his mother and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Are you sure it won't be any trouble if we spend the night, Mummy? I wouldn't want to put you and father in any imposition."

"Psh, what imposition?" She rolled her eyes. "We do have those extra bedrooms, so it won't be a problem." She grinned as she turned to the princess next. "Princess Sofia! My, you look lovelier every time I see you, dear girl."

Sofia smiled and blushed modestly as she held onto Nana. "Thank you, Mrs. Winifred…"

"And—" The older woman paused as she saw the little girl in Sofia's arms, and she blinked. "I-Is that a child?"

"Yes," Cedric responded calmly. "But we need to discuss this inside, if you don't mind." He quickly ushered his mother and the other two inside, shutting the door behind them. "We will get our bags in a little bit, but I feel it's important to go ahead and talk about this." He glanced toward Winifred, who appeared ready to say something. "And please, Mother, no jumping to conclusions."

Sofia couldn't help inwardly smirking. So _that's _where he got that trait, huh?

The woman nodded as she sat in her chair. "What exactly is going on then, Ceddy?"

"I'll explain everything. But first, I think it's important for Father to hear this as well."

"GOODY! GET IN HERE _NOW_!" Winifred grinned as Sofia and Cedric were both rubbing their ears as they sat down on a sofa with Nana now between them. "Sorry. He's getting a bit hard of hearing, so yelling for him seems to do the trick."

Goodwyn walked into the room and smiled upon seeing the visitors. "Ah, Cedric, Princess Sofia! Winifred said you were coming to stay the evening. I wasn't expecting you here so soon though." He sat down in his own chair before frowning as he saw Nana. "Who's this then?"

Nana looked back and forth between Goodwyn (who was wearing red, like her, which she found exciting) and Winifred (who was wearing purple, like her guardians). They seemed nice enough so far, albeit a bit confused.

"Allow me to explain," Cedric began as Nana crawled into his lap, leaning against him. He gently rubbed her back, causing his parents to gape at him. He'd never been known for being overly-affectionate with a lot of children in the past (with only one or two exceptions, of course), so this was a bit surprising, to say the least. "It all began a few weeks ago…"

He was actually able to get through the full story without stumbling over his words even once. He talked about Nana's time with the cult, her origins, her powers, her previous mistreatment, how he and Sofia had found her and helped her out, and the defeat of the Tenebrous Cult. Sofia was impressed how well he told the story, of course, and how he'd carefully detailed everything they needed to know.

The other two listened attentively as Nana slowly sat up, turning to face them with an uncertain expression on her face. Would these two treat her as well as Cedric and Sofia had? Would they be nice? Would _they_ make her some fly cakes? That last one was optional, of course, but a Strawbaby could dream.

Winifred smiled in understanding as Cedric finished the story. "I think it was very kind and selfless of the both of you to take the little darling in and raise her as your own. It takes a very special type of person to take care of someone whose origins are so dark and desolate."

"Not only that," Goodwyn added, "but the Tenebrous were known for being some of the most vicious and vile cult members ever to exist in the Never Realm. The fact that they created this child to do their bidding—and her roots from sacrifice, from what you mentioned, Cedric… That just shows how utterly low and despicable that realm has gotten, as if it could be any worse. I know I often warned you and Cordelia about it when you were growing up, but now I see that I can just let the place speak for itself." He eyed the little girl curiously, watching her curl into Cedric's arms. "And she's not dangerous, you say."

"She can heal, Mr. Goodwyn," Sofia told him with a smile. "She's healed your son before when he got hurt. Just because she came from a dark and dangerous place doesn't make _her_ dark and dangerous. Even Mr. Merlin seems to agree, which is why he left her with us." She sighed, twirling some of her hair around her fingers. "Actually… He said she'd be better with us since we've bonded with her, and we can protect her from anyone trying to use her for her powers again."

"I see." The older man nodded as he stroked his beard. "And you say that you are now working together as her guardians?"

Cedric nodded. "Yes, Father."

Winifred squealed excitedly, startling the others a bit. "I finally have another grandchild! Not quite the way I'd expected, but she's adorable anyway!"

Cedric blushed a bit at her outburst, and at hearing Sofia's giggles. "_Mother_!"

The woman chuckled with a warm smile. "What, Ceddy? I think it's rather sweet. You now have a little magenta family."

"A what?" Sofia asked, confused, as Nana crawled over to her and sat on top of her shoulder, playing with her hair.

"Magenta: the blend of purple (you two, obviously) and red (Nana)." She laughed as Cedric and Sofia exchanged glances. "You never considered it before, I take it?"

"No…" Cedric smiled softly as Sofia gave him a knowing smile, but then he gasped as Nana seemed to lose her balance and nearly topple from Sofia's shoulder. "Nana, careful!" He scooped the little one into his arms, noting her look of surprise behind those huge green eyes. He chuckled as she calmed down. "It's all right. I've got you."

Nana smiled in relief and jumped up, hugging him around his neck.

"Aww!" Winifred cooed, laughing. "I'm glad to see how comfortable she is with both of you. How has the rest of the royal family taken to her?"

"They love her," Sofia responded happily. "Especially my little brother, Corban. I think they're going to be best friends. He already shared two cookies with her." She shrugged. "I think that pretty much sealed the deal."

"That's good to hear," Goodwyn acknowledged with a nod. "Well, I hate to leave so soon, but I am due for a chess rematch against Marshak. I'll return after a while." Before leaving, he walked over to Cedric and looked down toward Nana, who stared up at him curiously. He finally smiled and gently patted her on the head. "Nice to meet you, little one. Welcome to the family." With that said, he left the cottage, closing the door behind him.

Cedric sighed in relief. "That went better than I was expecting." He smiled toward his mother, who shrugged.

"Goodwyn is just a big old softy on the inside, and children are his weakness. You saw how he was when Calista was growing up: doting on her for every little thing. I wouldn't be surprised if he treated Nana the same way." She stood up, stretching. "Now then, who's ready for some of my fly cakes?"

Nana's eyes lit up and she smiled excitedly. FLY CAKES? Okay, she knew instantly she was going to like this woman.

Sofia laughed as she noticed her charge's reaction. "I think you've just made Nana's day, Mrs. Winifred."

"Excellent. Follow me! To the kitchen!"

Cedric stood up with Nana now resting against his neck (and holding on much more securely this time, he noticed), and he reached down a hand to Sofia, who smiled and accepted, standing up and following him as they headed into the kitchen.

* * *

That evening, Sofia reached out her hands to Nana as they stood next to the door to Cedric's room. "Ready for bed, Nana?"

Nana yawned but clung more tightly to Cedric instead.

Sofia laughed. "I think she wants to stay with you tonight."

Cedric sighed, shrugging as he held onto his charge. "Very well. It was bound to happen eventually." He smiled as Sofia kissed Nana's cheek before hugging him. He wrapped his free arm around her and returned her hug. "Sleep well, Sofia."

"You too, Mr. Cedric. I'll see you two tomorrow." With that, she grabbed her overnight bag and went into her room, closing the door behind her.

The sorcerer went into his own room and shut the door. He lit a lamp and looked around, noticing its simplistic style. The double bed was made from iron and had a set of beige sheets and a dark blue comforter. There was one wooden chest of drawers standing next to the window, through which he could see the full moon high in the sky. There were a few potted plants around the room, and a portrait of Cordelia and him (painted recently) hanging on the wall.

Cedric smiled at the portrait before placing Nana onto the bed. "Hold still, little one." Using his wand, he changed her into a pair of pajamas, and he blinked as he noticed the color. Magenta. "Huh, I thought I was going for red… Oh, well." He chuckled before reaching forward and removing the little bows from her hair, letting it fall into its natural place before running his fingers through it a few times. "There you are."

Nana smiled sleepily at her guardian before yawning.

"Oh, right. It's definitely time for some sleep then." With one wave of his wand, he changed into his usual pair of dark purple pajamas before turning down the bed, watching as Nana crawled over to the other side of the bed and plopped onto a pillow, her eyelids heavy as she watched him curiously. Cedric chuckled before sliding under the covers, pulling them over both him and the little girl. "Goodnight, Nana. Sweet dreams." He'd just closed his eyes and sighed, getting comfortable, when he felt a little form curl up beside him.

Looking down, he noticed Nana resting against his chest, her eyes closed as she breathed softly. "Oh, Nana…" He smiled before wrapping one arm securely around her as he pulled the covers over them both. "Goodnight, my darling. Sweet dreams." Eventually, he fell asleep too.

And sweet dreams, indeed, came to the little strawberry child, who dreamed of a magenta world with fly cakes, cookies, and all the ones she now called her family surrounding her and loving her unconditionally.

The end

(Next story coming soon! "Apart")


End file.
